Zerzura
Zerzura is the wide, endless desert connecting to Pandelion and Gypsy Bay. What lies behind the sand dunes is currently unknown. Legends tell about the desert's magnificent ruins of a city which once was "white as a dove", named "The Oasis of Little Birds". Due to the dry air and disorientation caused by the heat, entering without a large supply of water is a death sentence. Area Sand Dunes: The desert is mainly covered in wide sand dunes with near to no fauna and only occasional rock formations. As a result of the amount of sand, sandstorms are a frequent phenomenon. At the entrance to the catacombs the dunes consist of significantly thinner quicksand. Catacombs: Accessible through the many sink holes spread throughout Zerzura, the catacombs themselves are on a different level. Deep and vast, spreading in many directions, this area is of a cool climate, unlike it's top half. Though it's not as dangerous at first sight, upon further exploration reveals large pits, cliffs leading into nothingness. Upon even further exploration, one would find themselves happening upon an old, decrepit city, built into the very foundations of the rock. It has been dubbed, Tartarus. Tartarus: Built into the rock, Tartarus is a long forgotten and abandoned city. Named after the Greek god Hades' home, though unsure if there are any connections, this city seemed to once house humans, but has long since been left to waste away. Only the creature of the night known as Maniae, however recently, it's been revealed that these crow-human like beings have forsaken their home. It's unknown where they escaped. Climate It's a desert. Bruh. Wildlife Rock Elementals: Insipired by Ark Rock Elemental The rock elementals are large, virtual harmless, yet strictly territorial creatures residing in the sand dunes of Zerzura. They survive by slowly absorbing nearby minerals while in its dormant state, which consequently means that its body contains a wealth of metal. They will not move unless approached; in its stationary form, it will appear as a strange pile of orange-colored rocks. If angered it will reveal its large, stone hard body and assault enemies by tossing rocks towards their target. At a sufficient distance, the Rock Elemental will stop and return to its stationary form. If undisturbed, it can maintain this hibernation infinitely, but it it will viciously attack anyone who encroaches upon its territory. As solitary creature, a rock elemental lives alone, and will not even protect its own kind. Due to their large, rock like bodies they are near to indestructible and can build up an enormous force if directly attacking a mortal body. Due to their physical assets they should not be approached with the intention of combat. Khorkoi (Death Maw): Inspired by Ark Death Worm The ocean of sand drowning Zerzura is patrolled by the appropriately named Death Maw, a burrowing predatory invertebrate of titanic proportions. Resembling a gigantic worm (or perhaps a leech) with slicing mouth parts and clattering vestigial legs, these blind, nightmarish creatures have excellent hearing and will attack almost anything they detect moving across the dunes, bursting up from below to seize their prey. Khorkoi spends most of its time burrowed beneath the desert sands, exploding to the surface only to devour its prey in a single bite. Due to their extremely territorial nature, very little else is known about their behavior. References }} Category:All Pages Category:Locations Category:Fabula